southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cartman v. Broflovski: The Final Battle
Cartman v. Broflovski: The Final Battle 'is the series finale to Southwest Park. Plot Chris and Cartman engage in a final battle to the death. Synopsis The episode opens with Kyle at the temple. Chris walks in to ask him where he has been. Kyle responds saying he can't survive living around Chris anymore because ever since he came to South Park, he's been involved with too many battles he knows he can't win, and it costs him a deadly price, he has a cancer sore on his ass (much like a hemmoroid). Chris tells him that he knows what he means but Kyle interupts him. Just before he can punch him, Cartman comes in carrying his Book of Jokes I Can Say To Jews and Get Away With. Cartman says 2 and Chris shoots him clean in the ribs. With that done, Cartman challenges Chris to a war unlike any other. Chris accepts. Over the next week, word gets out. Stan, still not knowing much about Chris' weapon generating powers, questions why he chose to be in such a big battle that he knows he can't win. Just then, Cartman walks by and staples a flyer to Stan's locker. On it is an ad for an army against Chris. Within an hour, Cartman has gotten an army of over 20 people (15 of which are Chris' friends). Chris and Stan play the same game and start an army of thier own. They get nearly everyone involved, except for two, Butters, who is grounded for having water after bedtime, and Kyle who refuses to take part. Chris begs Kyle to help him, but he refuses. He at least asks him to help sneak into Cartman's house to learn their strategy. While climbing the fence (of which Cartman forgot to turn on), a piece of metal gets lodged into Kyle's ass. Cartman finds them out and opens fire. Chris exclaims it isn't over until the last man stands. At the hospital, Chris asks him one more time, but he presents him with an offer he knows Kyle can't refuse, he can become Kamen Rider Agito, a Rider he knows only Kyle can use perfectly. Kyle says he'll give it some thought, but he'll probably say no. With a breath of air, Chris lays the Agito belt on Kyle's desk and leaves. At the playground, Cartman and his army march toward the battlefield, as does Chris. The battle begins with a battle cry from both sides and the war begins. Chris tells Stan to take on Kenny, he'll go for Cartman. Kyle, who just got out of a saltwater bath, looks over at his desk and sees the Agito belt. After putting some clothes, Kyle slaps the belt around his waist and stares at himself in the mirror wearing it. By doing a certain hand motion, he activates it. With it still active, he finds his inner strength and runs toward the fight. Between the battle royale of Chris and Cartman, the two are evenly matched, but Cartman is winning. Chris pulls a hook and tries to rip Cartman's stomach open, but no avail. Just as Cartman is about to win, Chris hears the cry of "henshin" and behind him is Kyle as Kamen Rider Agito. With a smile, Chris invites him to come up and finish Cartman off. Kyle reaches behind him and pulls out another belt, the Decadriver. Chris swings it around his waist and becomes Kamen Rider Decade. Cartman sees where this is going and turns into a demonized version of himself. The battle rages on, but then, the boy's Rider forms are destroyed, restoring them to their original selves. With their last bits of strength, Cartman and Chris give one final blow. Cartman stabs Chris and Chris shoots Cartman. With those attacks, Chris and Cartman fall to their knees......and die. Everyone in Chris' army cheers for the fall of Cartman but Kyle demands a moment of silence to honor their fallen. At Chris' funeral, Kyle holds onto the one thing he knew Chris would want him to have, the Agito belt. Cartman is simply burned in potato sack in Kenny's backyard. Quotes *'Chris: Look Kyle I understand but... *'Kyle': (choking off words) Do you? Do you Prime? Ever since you showed up you've been fighting nonstop. WOLD IT KILL YOU TO STOP?! *'Stan': What the hell? *'Chris': What is it Stan? *'Stan': A flyer. Oh my God, Cartman's assembling an army. *'Chris': An army? Looks like we'll have to play the same game. *'Kyle': OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! *'Cartman': What the hell? *'Kyle': My sore! I popped it! *'Chris': Hang on I'm coming. *'Cartman': Ey! Get off ma propetah before I keel you. *'Chris': This isn't over Cartman! Not until the last man falls! Come on Kyle. *'Kyle': I need my gel! My gel! *'Chris': Kyle, I offer you one more thing if you help me. This. *'Kyle': The Agito belt? *'Chris': You are the only one I can trust with the power of Kamen Rider Agito. *'Kyle': GUYS! MORE THAN ONE OF THEM DIED UP HERE! *Stan: What? *'Kyle': (crying) Chris is gone. Prime is gone. *'Shiela': Bubbie, put the toy away. *'Kyle': It's not a toy mom. It's a belt, the one thing Chris wanted me to have when he died. *'Shiela': Well what is it? *'Kyle': The power...the power of Kamen Rider Agito. Trivia *This is the series finale of Southwest Park, due to copyright claims. *In an unmade episode, all of the boys were to become Kamen Riders in the next season, but that episode was cancelled. Kyle was to become Agito, Chris, Decade, Stan, Ryuki, Kenny, Ichigo, and Cartman, Blade. *The creator's ultimate South Park dream comes true in this finale, Cartman dies.